Saving Kings and Angels
by LevMcgarden22
Summary: A prince haunted by his past, broken but held together by his family. He holds little hope for his future. A peasant tortured at every turn, dealt a poor hand at life. She has no family, no money and no chance at happiness. Or perhaps is there hope and happiness in the future for these two? What will happen when a future king meets a wounded angel?...


The mob's shouts and clanging of weapons grew louder as they finally started catching up with her. Their footsteps were loud and echoed through the dark alleys that she led them through but Levy's were light, barely making a sound on the wet cobblestone streets as she ran.

She looked back at them quickly, calculating whether or not she'd win this race until suddenly she lost her footing and tripped. She went crashing to the ground and within seconds one of the men grabbed her by the arm.

"Stop! No! Please!" She struggled in the grip but she was already tired from running for so long that it was a pathetic attempt to get away. She was dragged against her will down the streets. Drawn in by the loud yelling, more people joined the mob in the town square, increasing the ranks against her.

Levy was panting hard, her eyes darting around the square looking for sympathy but all she found was disgust. She needed to get away. She couldn't escape one hell only to be killed by another.

One man, whom Levy recognized as a client, rose onto the execution stage in the town square. Thanks to the rule of the current King, it was rarely used but it was still intimidating. Some evidence of its use still left stained the concrete.

"This woman is a witch and shall be treated as such!" The man announced to the crowd, "No magic less being should ever be able to walk the Earth alive, especially a whore like her! She'll spread her disease and steal our magic from us!" Levy looked up in awe and fear at his statements, but didn't fully reject the death sentence. It would definitely be better than going back to the whore house. The man grabbed her by the hair and lifted her into the stage and she cried out in pain. Her hand reaching up to his to try and pull him away but her fingers clawed uselessly at his meaty hands.

"Your evil powers will affect us no more!" He shouted, directed at her but mostly to excite the crowd, raising a rusty blade to the sky. Levy's eyes widened in terror but she didn't even have the energy left to scream. She squeezed her eyes shut accepting her fate and hoping it wouldn't last long.

The sound of hooves pounding against the cobblestone made their way through the crowd and a very large man with raven black hair dismounted his horse who matched the same description. The man wore a light armor and had a large sword strapped to his hip, his hand resting on its hilt as if ready to pull it out at any moment.

"Who gave you the right to carry out an execution?" He said nonchalantly as the people grew deadly silent recognizing who the man was. Levy held her breath still clawing at the man's hand in her hair. She didn't hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears.

"M-My apologies Prince Gajeel," The leader said, lowering his sword and letting go of Levy to bow at his feet. Levy landed on the wooden planks with a dull thunk but didn't move to get up, she just curled into a ball.

"This woman is a whore and a witch. She has no magic. Surely someone like you will not care for the loss of a life like hers," He spat the last few words, trying to reason with the prince. Gajeel looked down at the man then to the girl he spoke of, who covered her head with quaking hands.

"It doesn't matter what I care about. This woman has not had a fair trial. Nor is not having magic a bad thing..." He said, walking over to the girl and helping her onto her feet, but ended up having to help keep her standing. Levy was shaking and she felt ill but she was more confused with anything. Who was this man? What did he want?...

When Gajeel looked her over she was horribly malnourished and her clothes were practically rags and dirty beyond belief. It was hard to miss the countless scars that plagued her entire body and the clothes she wore barely covered anything.

He looked to what was left of the crowd that was still watching, "No executions are to ever take place without a fair trial and approval of the king..." He said, picking the girl up and placing her on his horse,

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked the man who nodded profusely although still looked at Levy in disgust. Gajeel mounted behind her and rode quickly back to the castle, knowing this girl needed serious medical attention.

Levy sat as still as she could manage in the saddle but she kept sliding to the side as she tried to pull away from the man behind her. He held her firmly however and before she could really register anything, he was riding up towards the palace. She looked up at the beautifully intricate and complicated stone structure completely amazed that she was getting to see it so close. She was even more amazed when he went right in through the gates and into the stables.

Without a word, he dismounted and picked her up off the horse, carrying her into the castle and a white room that looked much like she pictured an infirmary room would. He placed her on a very clean bed and Levy's eyes widened starting to panic but he didn't linger in the room, he turned and hurried away out the doors, leaving her alone.

Several minutes later a young girl, looking to be about the age of twelve, walked into the room smiling at her. Her long hair was a deep blue and she had very sweet brown eyes. Levy couldn't find herself able to be afraid of her, she looked too innocent and pure.

"Prince Gajeel sent me in to examine you, is that ok?" She asked her permission, sitting in a chair beside the bed, "I promise I won't hurt you." Levy slowly nodded, her eyes wide recognizing who she was.

"P-princess Wendy?!" Levy stuttered. She had never seen the royal family before. She'd only ever heard stories of them and what they looked like. The princess was described as the fairest child, with the kindest heart and the gentlest healing magic. Levy quickly tried to figure out how to bow to her while seated.

"You don't have to be so formal, you're our guest!" Wendy giggled, waving her off getting Levy to sit back again in the infirmary bed.

"Prince Gajeel usually never pays attention to individual people, I wonder why he saved you and brought you here…" Wendy slowly brought her hands forward and placed them cautiously on Levy's, healing her wounded body. She was hurt and looked like she hadn't eaten in months.

"Prince...Gajeel?!" She blinked her still wide eyes in awe. She was a guest in the house of royalty, saved by the prince himself and being treated by the princess.

"I-I don't know why he saved me," Levy said refocusing on Wendy,

"I was about to be killed but he stopped the mob." Slowly Levy started to relax in the young princess' presence.

"What's your name?" The blue haired princess asked sweetly, trying to calm her nerves even more.

"L-Levy." She said, shyly making eye contact. Wendy smiled warmly.

"Well Levy, it's nice to meet you! But, why were you going to be executed?" She asked sweetly as she continued healing. Levy looked away quickly, ashamed.

"I can't do magic...I'm a witch..." She said quietly looking away. It was only part of the truth. The mob had been chasing her because she didn't have magic, however it didn't help that she was a whore. Wendy looked at her sadly and with comforting eyes. She shook her head, stopped healing and hugged Levy.

"Now I understand why Gajeel saved you…" Wendy giggled a bit. Levy was startled by the affection. No one had hugged her since her mother had died when she was 11. Everything after that had always been an aggressive or violent touch. But the girl was warm and her giggle was light so Levy didn't pull away. She remained confused though, never had the inability to perform any kind of magic been met with such a positive response. After a moment Wendy pulled back.

"You're not a witch Levy. Our mother was magicless too," she explained with a sad smile as she picked up healing her again. Levy was receiving surprise after surprise today.

"But the queen had earth magic, didn't she?! Everyone spoke about her garden like it could only have been created by magic." Wendy shook her head as Levy spoke.

"That wasn't magic. My mother had a power to control the earth and it's plants, but it wasn't magic." She explained as she finished healing her. Levy was amazed. She had nothing else to say. She didn't even know what to expect to happen next. Her body's scrapes and bruises were all healed without a scar. She looked at the princess in awe, thinking that the stories about the princess were true.

"Thank you your Majesty. You've been most generous looking after someone like me." Levy did her best to sound formal.

"Oh no, I'm very happy to help. Actually, Gajeel wanted to see you after I was done. I'll guide you to his office." Wendy said standing from her seat. Levy's eyes grew wide again. Why would the prince want to see someone like her?

Nervously Levy stood from the bed because she couldn't very well disobey an order of the princess or the prince. Wendy saw her hesitation and nerves and took her arm to help support her since she still looked underfed and rather weak.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Gajeel can be very sweet when he's around the right people," Wendy assured. Levy nodded to appease the princess but like the princess she had heard stories about the prince. He was said to be a lethal asset on the field of battle and a very impatient man in nearly every other matter. Rumors told that he had a short temper and tended to act out violently when angered.

After a short walk through the seemingly endless hallways, they reached the large iron door to his office, that appeared quite intimidating to someone Levy's height.

"Good luck." The princess whispered as Levy stepped inside. With a click the door closed behind her and she was sealed in the room.


End file.
